Bokura wa
by SMRU
Summary: Ahora les toca el turno a ellos. Son la siguiente generación, y puede que a Naruto y a sus compañeros les haya llegado la hora de colgar los kunais y dejar que sus hijos continúen su historia. Basado en los OC's de Hybrid22 DeviantArt , Sanosuke y Midori


**Vale, a ver, Mizuki vueleve a la carga, tarari n.n Esta vez me presento por aquí con un fic basado en los OC's de Hybrid22, una fantástica artista de DeviantArt de la que (seguro) habréis visto alguna imagen. Los personajes en los que está basado este fic son Uchiha Sanosuke y Uzumaki Midori. Son los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura y Naruto e Hinata, Pero no hace falta ser fan del NaruHina o del SasuSaku para leerlo, amos, digo yo. Es algo totalmente diferente. **

**Una claración sobre el título. "Bokura wa...". ¿Qué demonios es eso? Pues sí, venga, un premio para el listo que haya adivinado que es japonés, y un Óscar al que sepa su significado ;) Es "Nosotros somos...", un título que no sé a cuento de qué viene pero me gusta. Se me acaba de ocurrir, y como la autora soy yo, pues así se queda, a no ser que alguien me sugiera uno mejor. **

**Bueno, a ver, que me voy por las ramas con Tarzán ;) Serán pequeñas historias basadas (normalmente) en imagenes de Hybrid. A parte tiene unos doujins que son para comerse las uñas (y hasta los dedos), así que recomiendo que os paséis por su galería. Link en mi profile ;) Bueno, vamos con los datos del fic y el primer capítulo, una cosa corta que, pese a todo, me hace enamorarme más de estos dos personajes (L).  
**

**Título:** Mirada.

**Imagen:** Meeting.

**Disaclaimer:** Uchiha Sanosuke y Uzumaki Midori le pertenecen a Hybrid22, y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto. A mí no me pertenecen más que las palabras.

**Completa y totalmente dedicado a Hybrid22. Te queremos, pedazo de artista!**

* * *

**Mirada**

Se miró al espejo una vez más y sonrió todo lo que pudo.

-¿Ves? Estás preciosa.

La niña giró la cabeza y miró a su madre con una sonrisa. Ella se agachó y la recogió el pelo encima de la oreja con una orquilla.

La niña volvió a mirarse otra vez en el cristal y sus ojos blancos resplandecieron de la emoción.

Era la primera vez que iba a un festival, y su padre le había prometido que le iba a presentar a unos amigos suyos que tenían un hijo de su edad.

-¿Listas?

Su padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña y sonrió a ambas.

-¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa?

La niña corrió hasta su padre y se lanzó en sus brazos, ignorando la pregunta de su madre. A la menor le parecía que su papi estaba muy guapo con su ropa de siempre, esa capa blanca con fuego, como el que hacían cuando iban a acampar al bosque con su tío Neji y el cejas pobladas. Aún no entendía por qué le llamaban así, pero si su papá lo decía, sería verdad. Para algo era el Hokage.

-¿Para qué, si nadie me va a mirar a mí? –Su madre se acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios. La pequeña torció la cabeza y observó aquel gesto que veía tan a menudo y que seguía sin comprender.- Estáis las dos preciosas.

A ella le besó en la frente, no en los labios como a su madre. Se sintió una poco celosa.

Su padre abrazó la cintura de su madre y los tres salieron de la habitación.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Entre las luces y los farolillos, una mirada blanca resplandecía, observando curiosamente todo a su alrededor.

No soltaba la mano de su madre, o más bien su madre no la soltaba a ella. Hacía un rato que la molestaban aquellas sandalias, pero no se había quejado.

Se relamió de nuevo, saboreando los restos de manzana con caramelo que quedaban en su boca. Se había encaprichado con una, y su padre se la había comprado, como siempre. Después se había marchado a buscar a sus amigos.

Su mamá había estado pendiente de que no se manchara el kimono, comprado especialmente para aquel festival. Era verde, con unas flores en un costado y espirales en los hombros, del mismo color que el obi, naranja.

Su madre saludó a alguien, y ella miró al frente. Sonrió.

Se soltó de la mano de su progenitora y corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre castaño, agachado, esperando para abrazarla.

Pero la pequeña pasó de él y fue directamente a abrazar a su perro, el cual ladró cuando la niña se colgó de su cuello con una risita.

El hombre de pelo castaño se acercó hasta su madre, que reía, con una gota en la cabeza y ligeramente decepcionado. Aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Hola Hinata. Veo que tu marido os ha dejado solas. Que poca vergüenza.

Saludó a su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo lo guapa que estaba. La pequeña rubia se montó en el cánido como pudo y éste la llevó hasta donde estaban los dos adultos.

Su madre la cogió en brazos.

-Saluda a Kiba-kun, Midori.

La niña se llevó un dedo a la boca y miró al hombre que le sonreía, intentando conseguir dar confianza a la pequeña. Finalmente, ella sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, que la cogió enseguida.

-¡Hola, Kiba-kun!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó muy fuerte.

-Los niños te adoran, ¿no has pensado en tener uno?

En pocos segundos la niña fue devuelta a los brazos de su madre por un aterrado Inuzuka.

-Quita, quita. Con Akamaru ya tengo bastante.

Los dos adultos rieron, y la niña les observó sin entender con aquellos ojos perlados que tanta curiosidad e inocencia irradiaban.

De pronto vio aparecer a su padre entre la multitud, con una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó hasta ellos y saludó a Kiba, que seguía faltándole al respeto, como siempre. Pero en broma.

-¿Les has encontrado?

Su padre asintió a la pregunta de su madre y se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Después su madre dejó a la niña en el suelo, y ella se agarró a su padre.

-Ve, Midori. Tu padre quiere que conozcas a alguien.

La niña asintió y se dejó besar la frente por su madre. Su padre se despidió de Kiba y ambos se marcharon, caminando entre la gente.

Midori lo observaba todo con una gran sonrisa, intentando que no se la olvidara nada, ya que aquel día sería especial para ella, lo sabía desde que su madre la había despertado esa mañana.

Y ella aún no sabía lo realmente crucial que iba a ser ese día en su vida.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta que su padre divisó a alguien entre la gente y sonrió.

-Mira, Midori.

Ella obedeció y miró a las dos personas que tenía en frente suyo.

Eran un hombre y un niño, ambos de pelo azabache. El mayor tenía los ojos negros y miraba a su padre con una sonrisa retadora.

Midori sonrió ampliamente y señaló al niño de ojos verdes, que la miraba tan curiosamente como ella. De la mano llevaba un farolillo y su kimono era azul, que contrastaba con el negro de su padre, que le daba un aire de respeto.

-¡Papi, papi! ¿Quién es él?

Su padre miró al otro hombre y éste miró a la vez al niño.

-Di hola, Sanosuke.

El niño miró a su padre y segundos después a Midori. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Sanosuke, ¿y tú?

Midori miró a su padre, buscando su aprobación, y él asintió, con una sonrisa.

Se soltó del kimono de su padre y caminó hasta el pequeño.

-Me llamo Uzumaki Midori, me alegro de conocerte.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como había visto hacer a muchos adultos cuando se conocen. Sanosuke se sonrojó y se quedó mirando a Midori anonadado.

Ambos adultos miraron a los niños y luego cruzaron sus miradas.

-Es igualito que tú.

-Pues yo espero que tu hija no se parezca a ti.

Ambos mayores rieron, y los niños les miraron, aún sin comprender nada.

Luego, volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

El mundo les deparaba muchas sorpresas, pero de momento les bastaba con una mirada para entenderse entre ellos.

* * *

**Bueno ahí queda el primero. Pasaros por la imagen y dejad un comentario si estáis registrados en DeviantArt, que sé que a Hybrid le hará mucha ilusión. Un review para mí, y un comment para ella, es lo justo ;)**

**Una aclaración: el _obi_ es ese cinturón que sujeta el kimono. Sigo insistiendo en que veáis la imagen.**

**Advertencia: El rating T es sólo provisional. Más adelante tendré que cambiarlo a M, ya que voy a poner lemmon. Después de leer Stormy Night, como para no hacerlo ;)**

**Ok, pues creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Un beso para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente (que no sé cuando subiré, ya que estoy muy liada con mis otros fics xP). **

_**Sayo!**_


End file.
